Las Palabras Solo Estorban
by Go.BUTTER
Summary: Bella es muda , Edward igual , ambos son mimos y se ponen en la misma academia , aunque no se hablen se hablan por señas ¿Eso es lo suficientemente fuerte para que los dos se amen?.
1. Conociendo mi Mundo

Las Palabras Solo Estorban

Esta historia empieza Narrada en Forks, Bella, es muda, por lo que siempre le han fastidiado en la escuela, en la universidad, en el trabajo hasta que ve en el cartel que dice:

_**Academia Atinquen **_

_**Abierta de 9 am a 10 pm **_

_**Solicitamos trabajos de mimos**_

_Hm…-_Se pregunto ella en la mente - _¿Puedo ser un mimo? , ¡Apuesto a que si!_

Se dirigió a la puerta… allí adentro la recibió una extraña señora vestida de blanco y negro hasta los pies.

_-¿Qué deseas jovencita?-_Preguntó, invitándole asiento para que se sentara.

Bella hizo un gesto, de que era muda y la señora lo entendió perfectamente.

_-Hmmm...¿Quieres ser un mimo verdad?-_Dijo la señora, sabiendo lo que quería

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

_-Fantástico ya tengo otro mimo más… ¡Que maravilla! … Bueno ahora quiero que firmes y pongas tus datos cariño – _Le dijo tendiéndole el bolígrafo

Bella comenzó a escribir, allí le preguntaban cosas básicas como por ejemplo su nombre, edad, vivienda, etc. Cuando Bella término le regreso el bolígrafo.

_-Ya jovencita… ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?_

Bella hizo señales… Lo que quería decir era: **Ahora, no hay problema**

**-**_Oh cariño eso es muy amable, justo ahora están haciendo ensayo ¡Es el perfecto modo! Es la habitación cuatro a tu derecha allí encontraras un señor que te guiara allí también estará tu pareja… Puedes ir-_**Le dijo despidiéndose**_-¡Ah! Antes que te vayas…_**-Agarro una pequeña bolsa blanquinegra de un ropero-**_Toma, es tu traje_

Bella hizo otro gesto, significaba: **Adiós **

Esta se dirigió al pasillo que le indico la señora, toco la puerta y le abrió su guía.

-_Hola soy Banner tu entrenador…y este es Edward tu compañero de actuación… este año actuaran juntos…Oh… ¿También lo eres?-_**Bella asintió**_-¡Que irrespetuoso soy!..Edward también es mudo seguro se llevaran bien_

_Edward le saludo con un gesto tímido… ya que le estaba empezando a gustar ella…_


	2. Hablandote entre señas

_Volviiii, ¿Pensaron que morí? , ¡Resucite! , Perdón por no actualizar antes *Poniendo cara de Alice*, Bueno espero que les Guste este Cap., porque el otro era muy pequeño… Ya solo lean :)_

**Disclaimer: Ya saben que esto no me pertenece le pertenece a Sthepanie. M, si tan solo me pertenecieraa: c **

Bella se levanto temprano, tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a Edward, el mimo del taller pero no sabia porque quería verlo, si ni siquiera habían hablado… claro ella ni el podían hablar, eran mimos.

Se paso la hora entera arreglándose para el , cuando por fin termino de hacer todo ese melodrama solo por ver a una persona desconocida… pero ella pensaba que lo conocía de toda la vida … ¿Dónde estaba? Ah si ella después de hacer eso salió corriendo de su apartamento el ensayo era en treinta minutos y todavía no estaba ni cerca así que para ahorrarse que su cabello se despeinara y que su ropa llegara hecha mugre, decidió tomar el primer bus que vio, para su mala suerte no había ningún espacio disponible, solo para los discapacitados o embarazadas, ¿Por qué no para mudos? , a una cuadra de llegar, Bella se bajo corriendo, no antes sin pagar, llego al pequeño taller: Antiquen.

Al llegar se encontró con una señora molesta y echando humo por los oídos.

-¡Bella! , tu segundo día de trabajo y no llegas a cierta hora… ¿Te fijaste que hora es? , las diez y veinte, te quedan diez minutos – Exclamo la señora haciendo que sus lentes saltaran en su nariz.

Bella en señas dijo: Lo siento Señora Cope, es que me estaba arreglando para…-Bajo sus manos, ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo? , las volvió a subir –Para hacer bien el ensayo.

-Oh Bella, lo siento es que tengo un humor… en la mañana unos mimos se pusieron rebeldes conmigo y con el señor Banner, discúlpame por mi reacción –Suspiro-Anda entra toma tu traje – Dijo tendiéndole la Bolsa Negra.

Bella salió de allí corriendo hacia los vestidores, no solo para ponerse ese traje e ir al ensayo, sino para verlo a el, pero de pronto se choco con una cosa, ¿Una persona? Bella levanto la vista y se encontró con el, con Edward, ella pensaba que iba a hacer un encuentro con mil mariposas y arcoíris, no chocándose.

Bella dijo con las manos: Eh, Perdóname iba muy rápido, y soy algo torpe.

Edward se esperanzo, no era un: Oh Hola Edward, ¿Sabes que te amo no? Sino una disculpa, un buen comienzo, pensó el

Edward respondió con sus manos: No, no te preocupes, ¿te has hecho daño?

El estomago de bella se encogió y mil mariposas o decir , mil águilas pasaron por su estomago , el se preocupaba por ella , era algo tan lindo… pero un Edward esperaba la respuesta.

Las manos nerviosas de Bella respondieron: No, al menos no mucho solo me manche la ropa, lo demás no importa enserio estoy bien.

Edward pensó y pensó , tenia una gran oportunidad frente sus narices…

Sus manos por si solas se movieron: ¿Quisieras acompañarme a tomar un café?

El cerebro de bella se estaba quemando , ¿EL? Pidiéndole salir a tomar un café.

Ella dijo con las manos : ¿Tomas café? –Carambas Bella! , obvio que toma café! No entiendes que un ser humano puede hacerlo?

El se rio , su risa era como un violín o un piano , ya no nos pongamos cursi …

Edward dijo : Soy Mudo pero no anoréxico , ni tengo problemas con el café .

Bella rio nerviosa y dijo: Esque ya te dije soy torpe , o nose creo que la temperatura me afecta , y si quiero ir contigo – La temperatura? , por favor estamos a menos 800 Grados , bueno no mucho pero estamos con neblina ¿y dices eso?

Edward dudo pero dijo : Ya , te recojo después del ensayo …

Bella le completo la frase : Bella soy Bella

A Edward le pareció lindo y bello ese nombre , tenia que serlo por eso era bella , se despidieron y los dos se fueron a alistar .

Bella se fue a los vestidores , algo atolondrada pero consiente , se cambio los pantalones por los negros , la blusa por la camiseta negra con blanco y para finalizar guantes blancos . Se fue al tocador a pintarse la cara … ya saben como un mimo , fondo blanco , y eso , pero Bella le agregaba algo , una lagrima negra , no se sabe porque , seguro porque se le escurrió el maquillaje , o estaba triste de que su perro hubiera muerto de rabia , o que en el 2012 era el fin del mundo , pero se la ponía .

Cuando llego al escenario todos los mimos estaban ensayando , mientras que todavía no le tocaba el turno , pensó en Edward y sus ojos como el cielo , aunque eran verdes , pero como la hierba , no seria una romántica descripción , empezó a pensar que se casarían , que sus hijos iban a ser mimos , y tendrían un perro , y… No pudo pensar más porque un toque la despertó de su sueño.

Una chica de cabello de erizo , delgada y pequeña con la sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas le hablo

-Hola soy Alice , tengo diecisiete años , tengo un perro , amo ir de compras , ¿quieres ser mi amiga?- Dijo moviendo rápidamente las manos .

-Soy Bella , tengo Dieciocho , tengo un ratón que me molesta todas las noches , esta en mi pared , y aunque siempre tiro escobazos no deja de fastidiar , odio las compras , y si quiero ser tu amiga – respondió lo mas rápido que pudo.

Alice empezó a brincar , saltar , correr , trotar , alrededor de Bella , parecía un Nomo , Bella se sintió mareada por tantas vueltas que daba Alice .

-Oh lo ciento Bella , es que soy hiperactiva y cuando tomo Milo* mejor , vamos a ensayar rápido que Banner se enojara –Dijo moviendo no los labios , las manos.

Bella asintió y fue detrás de Alice…

Después de dos horas de completa humillación por no hacer bien el teatro y que los mimos se rieran sin voz , Bella espero a Edward en el patio.

Edward salto detrás de ella y le dijo con las manos: ¿Mal día no?

Bella le dijo : Me asustaste , si malísimo ¿ el tuyo mejor?

Edward respondió que : Igual que siempre , ven vamos al Café .

Bella sentía que aves águilas , y todo lo demás revoloteaban en su estomago , Edward era el Chico perfecto , Mientras que Edward pensaba que Bella era tan linda con su sonrojo y cosas empalagosas de novelas …

Nomo: Un hombrecito que se parece a los duendes .

Milo: Aquí se dice milo a una especie de cocoa , que cuando la juntas con leche y la tomas te da energía xd .

Si están aquí es porque leyeron esto :D , Ojala que les haya gustado , el primer capitulo no me gusto mucho pero este si , espero que a ustedes también , y si aprietan ese botoncito verde , Edward les invitara un café xd . Chao a todas Las quiero .

Butty .BUTTER


	3. ¿Quieres un cafè?

_¡Hola mis Lectoras Favoritas! ¿Cómo amanecieron o despertaron o desvelaron hoy? Espero que muy bien y con ganas de leer, o si no va a ir Aro y los despertara :D , Espero que disfruten del fic y no se duerman y eso xd. ¡Lean!_

**Disclaimer: Ya saben que esto no me pertenece le pertenece a Sthepanie. M, si tan solo me perteneciera: c**

Bella y Edward estaban por salir del pequeño taller, justo cuando la Sra. Cope los llama

-¡Niños!, Queridos, ¿Pueden quedarse un rato mas? , estoy haciéndoles quedar a todos los mimos porque vamos a tener una obra el próximo mes – Dijo conteniendo su inmensa alegría- Es que vendrá el Presidente del estado, ¡Del Estado! , Nunca antes en Antiquen ah pasado esto.

Bella asintió con una sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba muriéndose de pena, ella quería pasar tiempo con Edward, pero que mejor hacer feliz aunque sea a una persona.

Edward lo hizo igual aunque el también estaba bastante triste de no conocer bien a Bella

-¡Hay son tan lindos! , vengan, vengan niños, que se hace tarde y menos segundos de anticipación menos segundos de que se vea perfecto.

Bella y Edward entraron arrastrando los pies, en cambio la Sra. Cope estaba como una liebre, corriendo de aquí para allá.

-Vamos no es tan malo ¿Verdad? – Dijo Bella con las manos claro.

-¿Piensas que no? , Es una barbaridad, la Señora no esta contenta con que haga turnos extras los fines de semana y quiere hacer esto mientras íbamos a dar una vuelta – Replico Edward moviendo rápidamente y furiosamente las manos.

-Por favor no te pongas así, yo también estoy triste pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? , tu sabes que cuando se molesta echa humo hasta por las orejas – Bella dijo moviendo despacio y torpemente las manos

Y así los dos fueron más rápido hacia el pequeño salón de ensayo lleno de espejos y espejos.

-Hola muchachos , los llame porque el próximo mes vendrá el Presidente del Estado para ver y conocer , así que vinieron mas personas y nos presentaremos todos formalmente , Alice pasa adelante.

Alice dio un pequeño discurso con la mano, diciendo que ella también era muda y que estaría muy feliz de hacer una obra espectacular con malabares, y esas cosas.

Emmett el nuevo mimo y gran gigante dijo que le aburrían los mimos pero su madre le había obligado, cuando el dijo esto la señora Cope casi lo saca a patadas, después se retracto diciendo que le gustaba una película llamada: El Exorcismo de los mimos, la señora Cope le echo de la sala y le dijo que piense por lo menos en lo que habla.

De ahí siguió Bella que movía las manos muy, muy, muy nerviosamente y trataba de no mirar a los demás, pero cuando miro a Edward ya no emitió movimiento alguno y la señora Cope resoplo.

Solo le quedo otra de despedirse e ir donde estaban los demás.

Edward dio su discurso casi, casi perfecto solo que por pensar en ya tu sabes quien se quedo mirando a la ventana pensando que tendrían un casamiento mimo, unos hijos mimo, una casa de mimo (Extraño), y eso.

Después de que algunos mimos más dieran sus discursos, obviamente de manos, empezaron a ensayar una obra que la profesora, tutora, coordinadora y dueña les tenía preparada.

Se llamaba: Tú eres la sonrisa del Silencio, no un buen titulo pero algo extraño.

Tenían que prepararse, Bella seria Julimo y Edward Romimo, pero otra historia diferente de Romeo y Julieta.

Alice seria un pequeño arbusto, Emmett de castigo tendría que ser el Hada mayor que casaría a Julimo y Romimo.

Como la obra era de Mimos no tendrían que utilizar las manos, solo por gestos, eso le beneficiaba a Bella que no era muy buena para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Después de muchas patadas de parte de la Señora Cope para Emmett (Literalmente) y malabares todos se pudieron ir en paz a sus casas.

Bella se cambio y se fue lentamente hacia su casa que quedaba a dos cuadras.

Pero Edward la detuvo.

-¡Oye, pequeña mimo rebelde! ¿No íbamos a ir por un café? – Maniobro Edward.

- Oh es que pensé que no querrías o estabas cansado, pero vamos, ¿en tu carro o en el mío?-Sugirió con las manos Bella

-Este… de echo yo no soy de esos tengo mi monociclo… Jajaja mentira tengo una bicicleta, pero si quieres tu vas en ella mientras voy caminando – Sugirió el

-No, No, No yo voy caminando, y hacemos una carrera de quien llega mas rápido, ya me estoy cansando de hablar por las manos, las eh movido tantos que me dará algo- Dijo pesadamente.

-Lo que pensé eres una terca Bella, y segundo podemos hablar en notas, siempre trae contigo tu agenda de notas como en Las pistas de Blue* - Movió las manos y al final alzo el dedo pulgar.

-Lo que digas señor Rey que todo lo sabe, vamos ya deja tu bicicleta y vamos caminando los dos.

De ahí fueron por un pequeño callejón que Bella ni conocía y casi se tropieza con un gato, cuando llegaron al café, no era lujoso pero Edward decía que vendían los mejores Capuchinos del Universo, se sentaron en una silla y Edward escribió su pedido y le dio a la mesera, cosa que ella no entendió, ¿No era ella la que debía apuntar? , Que va no importa.

Y Bella escribió en otra hoja:

_Y, ¿Que tanto quisieras hablar? _

Edward la leyó, pensó un momento, quería poder toser con sonido, gritar, hablar, pero el había nacido así, pero no importaba, también quería decirle a Bella lo muy hermosa que era pero eso quedaría en su mente hasta que fuese necesario

_Mmmm quisiera poder algunas veces pero otras no, no quisiera que se me escapen las palabras que pienso._

Cuando los Capuchinos llegaron, los dos solo se veían sin hablar por manos o por hojas, ese momento era tan Meloso y tan, ¿Me entienden? , romántico mejor dicho , Edward decidió apoyar su mano sobre la de ella , diciendo que había una mosca supuestamente , pero Bella no tuvo problemas con eso , en ese momento no hubieron Fuegos artificiales , ni una cantante con su mayor éxito ni el mundo se congelo , pero para ellos solo ese mínimo roce como si tocaras una flor , les había alegrado todo su mundo , claro que ninguno iba a decir eso , quizá después , este momento era importante.

_A mi me gusto este capitulo, espero que a ustedes que leen también y me digan su opinión :)_

_Chicas Aquí respondo sus Reviews: _

miadharu28: Que bonito que te haya Gustado, Me alegro mucho. Muchos panqueques, Edward te ira a acompañar a un café: D

kotesiita Cullen Swan: Muchas Gracias, Si actualizare lo mas rápido, Un beso y un Edward de regalo: 3

LiahDragga: A mí me encanto tu review: D

supattinsondecullen: Jajajaja, si tienes razón creo que es Amor a primer mimo xd

Pauli de Cullen: Gracias: 3 Un beso.

anabel94 : Actualice: D, A mi me encantan sus comentarios.

mayce cullen : Jeje , que despistada estoy , si todos son mudos con diferentes historias , Alice también lo es Besos!

A todas: Las quiero por comentar cada uno de esos Reviews :`)


End file.
